


A Safehouse of Cards

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gaslamp Fantasy, Omake, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: In a Dust-punk version of Victorian England, Chief Inspector Jaune Arc was holed up in a safehouse, aiding Dust magnate Weiss Schnee in staking out a gang of thieves - along with several huntresses in Weiss's employ. Nothing prepared him for what he discovered after an unholy noise reached his ears during the night.





	A Safehouse of Cards

**A Safehouse of Cards**

_Note: Consider this a non-canon omake to the Belladonna Lilies AU, occurring after Chapter 12 of_ [ _Amaryllis and Aconite_ ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13210420/1/Amaryllis-and-Aconite) _._

7th of September, 1890

The sudden yell of exasperation from above roused Chief Inspector Jaune Arc from his slumber, and his police training quickened his movements as he hurriedly got dressed. After all, Jaune was aiding Weiss Schnee in staking out a gang of thieves based in Rotherhithe that had targeted one of the SDC's flagships; the yell could have signalled the start of the raid. Once dressed, Jaune ran up two flights of stairs to the top floor, which had been specially designed to afford a 360 degree view of the surrounding area. Alighting at the top of the stairs, Jaune found himself staring at a sight that beggared belief.

Four women sat around the dining table. Blake Belladonna, Weiss's secretary and paramour, was still wearing her trousers and bra. Ruby Rose, Jaune's oldest friend, had wrapped her red cloak around her undergarments like a towel. Save for her boots and knickers, Yang Xiao Long was naked - but that didn't faze Ruby's bastard sister. And finally, Weiss Schnee was completely in the buff - judging by the look on her face and the assorted cards that lay strewn across the floor, Jaune surmised that the world's most powerful woman had lost whatever game the quartet had been playing when they should've been on lookout duty.

" _What in blazes happened here?!_ ", Jaune exclaimed.

After a long silence, Ruby spoke up.

"To cut a long game of strip poker and unwise betmaking short, it was all Weiss's fault."

Weiss glared at her treacherous employee. "Do you actually _care_ for your place in my company?", she enquired venomously.

Ruby paled instantly.

"O-On second thoughts, maybe it _was_ my idea to ..."

"Don't waste your breath," Weiss chided gently. "After all, who'd believe the word of a lowly policeman over me?"

"Lowly policeman my left foot," the chief inspector grumbled, "but your point's been made."

" _Has it_ now?!", Weiss exclaimed softly, as though she were tutoring a five-year old, and stood up to twist the knife in harder. "Well, I suppose Pyrrha, Nora and Ren won't ever find -"

Weiss's veiled threat was silenced by Jaune fainting and hitting the floorboards. Weiss's cleavage, having been hidden by her folded arms, had suddenly flopped out and shocked the policeman into catatonia. As Yang moved him downstairs with a shit-eating grin etched onto her face, Ruby turned to Blake with worry plastered on her features.

"I hope he didn't hurt himself too badly. Pyrrha will get mad if that did happen."

Blake smirked. "Never fear. If Jaune's injured, we'll just say it was all Weiss's fault. Pyrrha won't be able to reprimand her, given her status, but she'll hang it over Weiss's head for a while yet."

After a moment, Ruby and Blake broke into a burst of laughter as Weiss grouchily began to don her clothes. _I'm docking Blake's pay for that_ , she silently averred while hitching up her skirt. As Ruby waltzed to her room with her clothes in hand, Weiss resumed her watch over the south bank of the Thames as Blake began to throw on her shirt and jacket.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first time I've actually done an omake, so I hope you guys like this one.  
**


End file.
